ForgetMeNot
by YunnieBoo
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle, currently the rolde model in the eyes of every actors and models. Harry James Potter, a new intern working for Tom and one in the million person who abhores the very sight of the said man.
1. First Impression

Forget-Me-Not

**Summary: **Tom Marvolo Riddle, currently the role model in the eyes of every actors and models. Harry James Potter, new intern appointed to work for Tom and one in the million person who abhors the very sight of this said man.

**Warning: **VERY AU (no magic at all) SLASH (so if you don't like it please select the back button) VERY OOC (I can't do IC at all, forgive me)

**Pairing: **Tom/Harry (Also called Voldermort, you will find out when)

**Disclaimer: **The book's ending would definitely be different.

**A/N: **First story, please be kind.

"Talking or normal story line"

"_Chatting or in game story line" _

Prologue:

Emerald green eyes scanned over the glaring bright monitor in the midst of the room shrouded in darkness. His fingers clicking and swiveling the mouse every few seconds. His left hand hovering above the keyboard, replying to his in-game friends every second. His mind assessing his opponents every move.

_Hogwarts._

One of the most popular online mmorpg played by children to teenagers to adults. His character entitled _Vert, _proud member of the courageous Gryffindor stalked the vast swamp; negating and defeating every monsters that approached him.

He sighed and stopped momenterarily, leaning back against the black comfy chair, stretching his tired arms above. His left hand dropping down to rub out his tired eyes under the round glasses. He was waiting. Waiting for his ever loyal and trusty friend.

_IamLordVoldermort_

The name itself sounds funnier, but he was not to be messed with-in the game that is. The emerald eyed boy had no idea who he was or what he looked in the real world. Nor did it matter. He was the kind of person you would find in the corner of the room, someone you would not notice until someone pointed it out and he was perfectly happy with it.

"_IamLordVoldermort has logged in!"_

The instant the name appeared he jumped forward, his eager hands reaching forward to the mouse to click the said alert.

_Vert: Hey! You finally appeared_

_IamLordVoldermort: awww did wittle green missed me :3_

_Vert:…don't do -:3- you look like a perv judging frm ur age -.-_

He grinned at his friends childishness. Shaking his head in amusement he awaited his friend's reply which he got in just a matter of few seconds.

_IamLordVoldermort: 8D_

_Vert: and now u look like a nerd_

_IamLordVoldermort: 8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D88D8D8D8D_

"Nerd." he muttered adoringly. No matter how childish his friend was for his _supposed _age he just could not bring it in him to hate it.

_Vert: u misspelt ur emoticon btw ::P_

_IamLordVoldermort: and u have 2 eyed "::"_

_Vert: HEY! That was an honest mistake u old man_

_IamLordVoldermort: awww am not thaaaaaat old_

_Vert: says the 093760938 years old dude_

_IamLordVoldermort: …does that mean I don't exist? Cus 09….is not a number :D_

_Vert:…._

_IamLordVoldermort: :D_

_Vert: You just do that to annoy me don't you_

_IamLordVoldermort: YESH! _

_Vert: am gonna ignore u now :closes chat box:_

_IamLordVoldermort: HEY!_

_IamLordVoldermort: vert?_

_IamLordVoldermort: _

_IamLordVoldermort: don't leeeeeavveee me, am gonnna dieeeeeee. Those monsters are after mehhhhhhhhh_

Chuckling, he just stood up ignoring his fellow teammate getting pummeled by the monsters and walked out of the room.

_IamLordVoldermort:….._

_IamLordVoldermort:…._

_IamLordVoldermort: fine then, I ran away from work just to talk to you, if am not appreciated I'll just leave._

"_IamLordVoldermort has logged off!"_

His emerald eyes widened in fear. He hurriedly pushed himself down on the black chair, his fingers furiously typing out his reply.

_Vert: NO_

_Vert: DON'T GOOOO I WAS GONE TO BRING A COFFEE U OLD MAN_

_Vert: 3_

_Vert: AM SOORRRYYY_

_Vert: COME BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

_IamLordVoldermort: awww I knew u liked meh_

_Vert: w8…didn't u log off?_

_IamLordVoldermort: fear the awesomez powah of offline mode *0*_

_Vert:…how old r u?_

_IamLordVoldermort: 09 years old remember :D_

_Vert: -.- _

_IamLordVoldermort: :D_

_Vert: Anyway, I waited for u cus I have to tell you that I prob wont be online much. I finally got the intern I was so eagerly looking forward to. It lasts for like a month so yeah less time for me to play games :( _

_IamLordVoldermort: nooo don't leave meeee, we were suppose to go on a honeymoooon :(_

_Vert:…..whut?_

_IamLordVoldermort: / srry wrng chat, was telling that to my couple, she had to log off. Apparently her parents are home after two weeks. Those two sweet amazing weeks._

_Vert:…._

_IamLordVoldermort: ?_

_Vert: you already got a couple -.- damn u_

_IamLordVoldermort: :D well, it just happens my friend that I AM the most strongest and popular player in this game :D and you are my trusty sword :D_

_Vert: I am your trusty WHUT?_

_IamLordVoldermort: sword!_

_Vert: ur class is a necromancer…you don't use swords_

_IamLordVoldermort: fine then my trusty WAND_

_Vert: I am no necro, I ish elementor so I no use wands…._

_IamLordVoldermort: ur just doing that to annoy me right -.-_

_Vert: :3_

_IamLordVoldermort:….:shakes head: ah am too old for this_

_Vert: :D_

_Vert: Anywho, I gots go. Gotta sleep. Early work 2mows. Hopefully my employer will be nice-wish me luck_

_IamLordVoldermort: I hope he is a total snob :D_

_Vert: I hope you die a painful death_

_IamLordVoldermort: aww thankies my trusty wand_

_Vert: perv =.=_

_IamLordVoldermort: :3_

"_Vert has logged off!"_

_IamLordVoldermort:….hm…well then am off as well-thnx for goodnight wishes greeny :P_

"_IamLordVoldermort has logged off!"_

Chapter 1: First Impression

Harry quickly stalked through the glass door entering the half empty hall. Crystal white chandeliers hung from high above the glass roof, mesmerising its every viewer. The black and white checkered marble twinkling occasionally under the flashes sunlight. He was late. Everyone could see that. His disheveled appearance easily gave it away. His shirt half buttoned, his uncombed hair, the round glasses near falling off of his nose, his brown jacket hanging precariously on his left arm and his untied sneakers threatening to fly off of his white shocked feet with every step he took.

Even though he dragged himself towards the black marble desk that sat few metres infront of the glass door he had just entered. There sat a golden chandelier hanging-almost floating- few centimetres above the smartly dressed smiling assistant sitting behind.

"_Front Desk"_

The small cursive handwriting flowed neatly in the golden coloured plaque. The golden colour easily reflecting against the black marble shined to perfection. Is everything present here, chosen from its perfection and beauty? Harry wondered for he could easily see his reflection on the glass wall, the polished checkered marble and the black marble desk also polished to its _utter_ perfection.

"Welcome to the Order Entertainment. How may I help you?" the girl inquired in an annoyed voice, looking and sneering disgustedly at Harry's appearance. The sentence most likely implanted onto her brain, commanding the said sentence over and over again.

"Ah, I am Harry Potter and I have an appointment with…..um….Lucius…Mal-foy?" Harry replied, uncertain of whether he spoke correctly or not.

His pale fingers combing through his tousled black hair in hopes of straightening it-even if it were just a little. A smile greeted his face, judging from the woman sitting behind the desk's look he had spoken about the right person.

"Yes, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy has been expecting you. Please wait here for few seconds. I shall inform him about your arrival." She stated her red painted nail of her pale fingers dancing amongst the button in the phone; playing out an unknown and not choreographed tone with each touch.

A murmured "Mr Potter is here to see you Mr Malfoy" and a sharp nod later the phone was clicked shut and the girl faced towards the still disheveled Harry frantically trying to perfect his crinkled shirt and half worn jacket.

"Mr Malfoy is awaiting you at his office in the top floor. His room is situated directly across the elevator's exit. If you do loose your way, please feel free to ask assistance from the helper in the elevator." She spoke her piercing brown eyes staring straight into Harry's emerald, her sneer still in place.

"Thank you." Harry whispered bowing his head a little in an appreciative gesture before running off towards the elevator, currently awaiting, open for any passenger. A small cheerful "Welcome to the Order Entertainment" rang into his ears stealing Harry's attention back to the "_cheerful_" lady standing behind the desk.

"At least I know what to do in order to receive a friendly welcome." He muttered, looking at the group of men dressed in sleek black suit, black glasses framing their _perfect _face, their _perfect_ smile flashing those _perfect _pearly white teeth. Shaking his head, Harry turned and walked into the awaiting elevator.

Even the inside of the elevator was _perfect _like those _perfect _men in the front desk. A murmured "Top floor please" he arrived at the said location. The elevator _dinged_ open signaling their arrival.

"Thank you." Harry smiled and walked out of the velvety elevator into a hall painted in milky white with yet another set of Crystal chandeliers hanging-floating-from the roof above; aligned with the red carpet that led to a set of black mahogany door.

_Lucius Malfoy_

_C.E.O of Order Entertainment_

Read the golden plaque situated in the side of the _polished _mahogany door. Harry was in front of the set of door without even noticing. When did I move so fast, Harry wondered. Well at least I am here. His old watch read _8:00 AM. _Right on time, he nodded at himself, smiling at his little accomplishment. It would not have been good being late on the first day of his…job? Quickly fixing his half dressed form he knocked on the door.

"Enter!" a smooth command came through. An acceptance for Harry to enter. Slowly pushing the door open he saw a man with long blond hair sat behind the mahogany desk.

"Ah, you must be Mr Potter," Harry nodded in affirmation,"Please do come in."

Harry slowly trudged into the vast room. The white painted wall bare except the velvet drapes that wove its way around the room. Two sets of black leather sofa sat facing each other in front of Lucius' desk, a glass table situated in between the three.

"Please have a sit."Lucius spoke, his head nodding towards one of the set of sofa.

Harry slowly sat, looking around the room. It did not feel as if he was welcomed, or anyone was welcomed that is. Who am I to judge, Harry thought, shaking his head in shock.

"Now Mr Harry,"Lucius began, his voice easily cutting through Harry's thought,"I know that you were informed that you wi-"

_Knock Knock_

The sound of his door banging stopped Lucius midway. Looking annoyed, he glanced up at the table and ordered "Come in!"

A nervous face appeared, specifically a nervous girl appeared. Her bushy hair shadowing half of her face.

"What is it?" Lucius snapped, glaring at the intruder; Harry made a mental note to never disturb his boss when he is busy.

"Um….forgive me for interrupting sir, but a disturbance has occurred in third floor and requires your immediate presence." she stated, looking at her boss uneasily.

"What happened that required my presence? Can you not take control of the situation yourself?" Lucius hissed, showing his proper annoyance.

"Sir…"she started flicking her eyes sideways, uncertain whether to continue or not,"Its Mr Ri-"she was cut off with Lucius' sudden growl.

"Again?"He questioned, the girl nodding in answer,"Fine, then I shall be down momentarily."The girl nodded swiftly removing herself from her boss' glare.

"Forgive me Mr Potter, I have to handle this situation as soon as possible. You do not want to know what will happen if I ignore it."Lucius apologised, standing up he walked towards the door, stopping midway,"Ah..Mr Potter, please accompany me. If you were to work with me, you should know what happens around."Harry nodded and scrambled to his feet, following his –soon to be- boss.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" the distraught girl screamed. Her blue eyes filled with tears, her pale face streaked with tears.

The boy facing her wrath just raised his eyebrow and smiled, irking the girl even more. Frustrated the girl stomped her feet couple of times until screaming her head out. The shrill sound breaking countless present employee's ear. This was the third time that they had to witness this scene so far, suffer the same consequences and sigh in shock. The girl obviously knew how the said boy acted. She was just another toy for him to play with, and rid of when bored. Still why did they believe that they would be the one to break his habit, be the girl to forever stay in his heart and live happily together ever after.

"Come on, you didn't think that this would last did you?" the boy smiled and leaned back against the wall, arms folded,"You should've known that this would not last. You're friends warned you didn't they? And yet still you followed me like an obedient puppy." He smirked.

Pure anger and betrayal radiated from the girl. Her breath ragged, her whole body trembling, her words half pronounced. And she stopped. The room was left in an eerie silence. No one noticed the girl smiling, or that _spark _that radiated in her eyes just for few seconds.

The boy shook his head. Single strands of his luscious black hair shadowing his _crimson _eyes. A feature only he possessed. Unique. He was unique. He possessed this aura that drew other towards him. He stood up, tugging his white shirt down and turned around to walk out of the room. His back facing the enraged girl. He had no concern. He was in control. He was in power. Until, a scream, a shatter of glass and-

"TOM!"

-his name.

"Please forgive me Mr Potter. I did not believe that we would be in such a situation."Lucius commented, his long, pale fingers combing through the strands of his blond hair.

"Its alright, sir. Its not as if this was planned."Harry smiled, reassuring the stoic man for the third time since they entered the elevator. How long will this bloody elevator ride last, Harry thought bitterly, his thoughts easily overshadowed by the the smile he adorned.

With a "_ding_" the elevator signaled its arival to the designated floor. Slowly the metal case slid open. His body moved on its own accord as he stepped out of the metal prison. He knew something was going to occur but he just did not know what it was. Lucius followed after him, his longer legs giving him an easy advantage of taking over Harry. His icy cold glare focused on the situation in front of him. He turned his head up to see-

"TOM!" Harry's voice escaped him before he could think. He launched at the girl trying to hit _Tom Marvolo Riddle's _back_. _His arms wrapped around the girl's waist, trapping her arms along with it.

Tom turned around, his ruby red eyes displaying no emotions at all. He blinked. Looked at the girl –what was her name?- caged with the arms of a beautiful-scratch that- _gorgeous _emerald eyed beauty. His lips slowly turned into a smile that could melt even the coldest and cruelest heart.

Lucius and the rest of the employees present had seen that smile. The same smile that he got whenever he had a new prey. Lucius just shook his head and sighed. No way was he letting Tom charm his way into his new assisstant's heart. He needed him very much alive, thank you very much. He quickly strode towards Harry and dragged the girl out, dislodging the lamp clutched within her fingers.

"Thank you, Harry. I'll take care of it from here." Lucius smiled and with a little bow of gratitude he turned towards Tom, who still had his predator like eyes stared at the new victim."Tom!" Lucius snapped, cutting off Tom's lustful gaze away from Harry and focused on his. In that instance his eyes turned emotionless, his breathtaking smile long gone; a frown in its place.

"What?" he snapped, annoyed. His eyes darting back to Harry who was looking all flustered and was now staring intently at his untied sneakers. Tom could not help but snicker-inwardly of course.

"Follow me." With that simple order Lucius left, dragging the now screaming girl along with him.

Tom heaved a sigh and procceded to follow his angry manager, not before giving a wink towards the emerald beauty and a smile. The pink blush that tinted the emerald's beauty was priceless.

"Cute." He whispered, earning him another blush and he swiftly walked towards the elevator. A satisfied smirk present in his handsome face.

"_Vert had logged in!"_

Number of message popped up. Number of "_welcome back_" from his in game friends. He just ignored them all and clicked on _"_.."

_Vert: heya Voldieeeeeee :D_

_.: ..DEAD._

_Vert: l0l why?_

_.: one word…_

_.:…_

_.:…._

_Vert: WHUT_

_.:…._

_Vert: SPIT IT OUT!_

_.: who is this?_

_Vert: Voldie stop that -.-_

_.: ah, so you are the one who keeps talking to my worker_

_Vert:…._

_Vert: very funny_

"_.Voldie has logged in!"_

_.Voldie: um…vert srry, my boss saw me playing game and he is currently using it ….._

_Vert: ur joking right._

_.Voldie: no I am not._

_.: so who is this? I need your detailed information. Do you even know who you are talking with?_

_Vert: um…my friend?_

_.: thought so._

_Vert: so?_

_.: he is tp0uheigjhohlsad_

"_. has disconnected!"_

_.Voldie: srry, I finally dragged him ouqT3- 2UIJAGHJGNGF_

"_.Voldie has disconnected!"_

Harry just sat there, staring at the last message. Grumbling, he got up and turned off the computer heading for the bed.

"Ah, Harry right? Morning." A cheerful voice stopped Harry midstep. That cheerful voice. He felt his cheek start to burn again.

Taking a deep breathe he turned around to find those crimson eyes and those plump lips just centimeters away from himself. With a little "eep" he stumbled backwards. Unfortunately (for him) one of his shoes was untied causing him to step on it and fall backwards. He squeezed his eyes shut, his thin arms jerking forward to grab on anything to support him, the stack of papers in his hand scattered all across the floor. He awaited for the pain to come.

It didn't.

Instead he was enwrapped in a strong grip. His head was held against the chest and those long fingers wrapped around his head, stopping him from falling backwards. Few seconds felt like hundred years. The constant heartbeat of his saviour filled his senses lulling him into a sleep, wrapping him up in a secure blanket. He felt like a child but he could care less. He just snuggled closer causing the arms around him to tighten. A pair of warm lips touched his forhead causing yet another furious blush to form.

"You really are something Mr Potter. If I knew it would be this easy to charm you I would've done it days ago." The deep warm voice and a soft chuckle emitted from his saviour.

Finally coming back to his senses Harry pushed away from that warm embrace, his soul and heart crying in despair. No! Harry thought. Shaking his head he looked up into his saviour. A small playful smirk was present in his ever so perfect face.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled and bend down on his knees to pick up the fallen papers.

Tom, just looked at him. His whole soul itching to bring the emerald beauty back into his arms and lock him up within his bedroom, or maybe just throw him up against the wall while he pounded into the tight pleasurable heat, diving into the pleasurable moans and groans the beauty would surely sound out. Shit. Tom thought and looked down at his trouble. Atleast it wasn't _that _obvious. If it was he'd be in lot of tr-scratch that. It is obvious, judging from the nervous look Harry was giving to his _that_ part of his anatomy.

"Um…ah….I….." Harry's word came out in a bunch of jumble. "Tha-I…um…Than..Yo-…um.." His whole face had turned bright pink, from the embarrassment and the obvious detection of _that _problem Tom was suffering from.

"You are welcome." Tom smiled. His eyes twinkling in mirth. He reached out his black leather gloved hands to drag Harry up. "So, you are Mr Potter, am I right?" Harry just nodded, his head hung low, his beautiful eyes hidden within the black mess of his hair. The stack of papers were tightly held against his chest as if to protect his innocent self from the big bad –perverted- wolf.

"I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, but you can call me Tom."

Gaining some courage, Harry looked up and gave a dazzling smile,"Nice to meet you Tom, and thank you for um…you..know…saving me."

Tome merely smiled and began to walk towards the elevator, the very same direction Harry was moving to. "So, how is it working for the evil lord upstairs?" Tom questioned, looking down at Harry, still clutching those papers against his chest.

"Ah, its-well he's not…how can you call your own boss that?" Harry questioned.

"Well, it probably has to do with the fact that I am just awesome." Tom joked-but Harry took it seriously.

"Of course you are." Harry mumbled, looking down at his still untied shoes.

Tom merely blinked and laughed. "You know that was a joke right?"

Harry just blushed even more and walked into the elevator, with Tom in his tails.

"How can it be a joke? You are currently the biggest, most popular, mostwonderfulandhandsome actor and I heard you were going tp begin modeling. Is that right?" Harry asked eagerly looking up into Tom who was choosing the designated floor.

Tom just shrugged and looked up, a bored expression on his face. A few seconds of silence filled the square metal case. What did I say wrong? Harry thought, worry eating him away from the inside.

"Harry." Tom's warm voice sliced through the uncomfortable silence; a relief for Harry.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go for a dinner with me?" Tom mumbled out, his eyes still trained at the roof of the elevator.

Harry just stood still shocked. Did he hear him right? Of course he did-didn't-did-didn't-

"So, you want to?" Tom questioned again, this time his eyes focused on Harry's shocked face.

"This is not a prank right? You are not joking right?" Harry questioned, suspicion and disbelief laced over his question.

Tom shook his head, "No, it's not a prank. I really wanted to ask you out. So? Just as a friend first, and if you want to continue then may-"

"I'll go." Harry near shouted out. Realising how eager he sounded, his whole face turned into something that resembled a tomato. Tom just smiled and leaned forward towards Harry's face. His gloved fingers reaching forward to tuck the bangs away from his eyes. He leaned down, his lips touched Harry's forhead again.

_DING_

The elevator door slid open right this time, to show the workers of the view inside. Tom had found yet another toy.

_**TBC….if you guys like it.**_

_**A/N: **__Omgosh 11 pages and I have english exam tomorrow. And one of the question has writing a story, I decided to practice writing a story and this somehow evolved from it. I even have all the plans lined out. So, um…what do you guys think? Should I continue? I'll only continue if I actually get reviews if not, then I am not going to. If you find any mistake with grammar, forgive me I have not read over it again._

_yB 3_


	2. Impression? Dead Wrong!

Forget-Me-Not

**Summary**: Tom Marvolo Riddle, currently the role model in the eyes of every actors and models. Harry James Potter, new intern appointed to work for Tom and one in the million person who abhores the very sight of this man.

**Warning: **AU, OOC, SLASH, Blood (upcoming), Sexual Situation (upcoming possibly, if it does the rating will increase to M), Ron Bashing (maybe)

**Pairing: **Tom/Harry, Hints of Draco/Harry and others

**a/n: **Finally got to write it up. Thank you so very much to all those who read and reviewed.

"Normal talking or normal story line"

"_Game chat or in game story"_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Impression? Dead wrong!

"I can't believe I actually liked him." Harry spat out, his lips turned into a frown as he sat crosslegged in his bed facing towards his companion giving him shocked looks.

"What did he exactly do?" Harry's companion asked as she sat down on the white bed."I do hope you know that you gave up the chance to live like a celebrity, fall in love with a celebrity-right?" She asked uncertainly. Her eyes searching for a suitable reason for Harry's rash behaviour.

"Ginny, dearie, no matter how popular one is that person should NEVER, as in NEVER be like Tom Marvolo Riddle The Bastard." Harry gritted each words, shotting daggers at the array of torn paper scattered across the floor.

Ginny's eyes followed Harry's as she looked, tearfully at those precious paper."You should've given that to me." She whispered. Her fingers reaching out to pick one torn pieces and found the piercing crimson eyes staring right at her.

"Why?"

"You know that I li-no I love it. There is only _four_of that to be ever published." She said, holding up four fingers right in front of Harry's face who just grimaced and turned to his left, looking back down on the floor. A lone picture of Tom's half face had survived, the very same crimson eyes that had once looked at him coldly, taunting him and those very same lips smirking. Ah, those lips, Harry sighed, shuddering at the sudden remebrance.

A sudden nudge at his shoulder brought him back into reality, turning back to front he found Ginny with a playful smile as if she knew what he was thinking. When Harry raised his eyebrow as a question, Ginny just shook it away.

"I still wanted that picture. He looked amazing with no shirt on. I swear I drooled every time I saw it when I came here. His black jeans hanging low on his hips, showing off those delicious hip bone giving off that perfect view of his tattoo; his pet snake Nagini." Ginny sighed, staring off into the space dreamily and back down at those tattered pieces of the previous whole poster. As if coming onto realisation that it was now in bits and pieces, she glared back at Harry. "And wasn't that signed?" She hissed, almost like Nagini that always hung around Tom's neck when he came onto shows, hissing at anyone and everyone who came close to him.

"Yeah, it was and now its in pieces." Harry huffed out, glaring at the forsaken pieces of paper."And good riddance as well. He is THE most ugliest and meanest dude to show his ugliest face-no to ever live in this whole wide universe." Harry said poking out his self proclaime sister's puffed out cheek.

"Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!" Ginny whined, attempting to bite off the offending finger.

"Whatever," Harry mumbled, falling back onto his soft yet untidy bed,"that was definitely THE worst date ever. I mean the setting itself was perfect, more perfect tha-gah!" Harry groaned, turning to his side and glaring at the empty wall with a patch shaped like a poster. Harry sat up facing at his still pouty sister."Seriously Gin you would have to be me to under-what are you thinking now?" Harry sighed seeing the mischievous grin that graced her face.

"If I were you," Ginny began, her face widening to show off her grin,"But I won't have to be you, now don't I? You still like him no matter what you say. Still I would follow him like an obedient puppy, but of course a very very cute one." She exclaimed once again flying off into her dreamland.

"More like an extremely hormonal teenager." Harry murmured and instantly found himself off of the comfy bed and onto the cold hard floor, wincing at the pain that graced him soft –self proclaimed- butt.

"What was that for?" Harry mumbled, reaching out to reach for the bed before pulling himself up. I seem to be landing on my butt a lot nowadays.

"That, my dear annoying, the most stupidest brother was the work of one "hormonal teenager" in annoyance." Ginny replied, poking her tongue out all the while jabbing Harry's stomach."So, any chance for you to ever explain why exactly did you do the most stupidest act to be ev-Owh!" Ginny stopped mid way after a wack from Harry. Rubbing her head Ginny huffed before laying back down on the bed in a foetal position. Sighing Harry sat back down on the bed before glancing at the torn papers once again.

"Well, he came to pick me up. Drove to the harbour-lambo by the way- and got on the cruise ship he had reserved. There were few other couples, looking all arrogant and snobby. We met someone and things happened and I left after giving him a piece of my mind-and a large piece of vanilla cake for his suit- and left." Harry grinned in amusement. His eyes darting back towards the tattered pieces before getting up and stomping on them before heading for the door to his bathroom.

Ginny just stared at Harry's retreating back. Her mouth wide open. Did he just say that he covered Tom in cake? Ginny thought.

"Yumm!" She muttered, licking her lips.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, stood waiting for the drama queen that was ranting in the other side of the door. On and on about something he did not understand nor did want to understand.

"It's your problem, take care of it yourself." Lucius muttered under his breathe before moving out to see a disheaveled and frustrated face of his star appear from the closed door.

"Do. ..Did?" Tom spat out. Every word laced with venom, followed a hiss from his pet Nagini.

Lucius knew better than to reply that judging from the look Tom's snake was giving; the self appointed mother. Who knew more about Tom and his past than anyone else. Hell, even Lucius didn't know about Tom until he saw him…dripping with blood, eyes like of a murderer and those lips curled up in a…He shuddered. I do not want to remember that, he shook his head in an attempt to wipe away those thoughts.

"I want that damn kid fired." Tom growled out, before stalking towards his walk in closet."He humiliated me in front of my co-stars. I want to see that kid's name laced with dirt and I want him to feel the same humiliation that I have felt."

Lucius just stared at him and let his star rant on and on. His temper increasing with every word he spat out.

"Better yet…have him work for me." Tom smiled. That usual sickly sweet smile he had when Lucius found him, the very same smile when his brain formed a plan to drive others into utter humiliation."I want to make him suffer myself. Don't deny me this Lucius, because if you do find yourself another star." Tom said aloud, walking out from his closet draped in a simple black silk shirt and loose pants.

Lucius just nodded. Praying to whatever god out there that Harry would be ok…or at least better than not being ok.

"I'm heading back home then. Narcissa and Draco is waiting for me with dinner. I believe Severus is also coming. Would you like to come?" Lucius informed, straightening his shirt and getting ready to leave.

"Nah, am alright. I have plans to make." With that said, Tom sat down and turned on his laptop.

* * *

"_IamLordVoldermort__ has logged in!"_

_Vert: hey old man_

_IamLordVoldermort: hey…_

_Vert: whats wrong? You don't loo-well sound so good._

_IamLordVoldermort: T^T_

_Vert: ?_

_IamLordVoldermort: I got dumped._

_Vert: WHUT!_

_IamLordVoldermort: I know..and I did everything to make that person happy..I just ended up heartbroken._

_Vert: whoever it was I'll MURDER them, just tell me._

_IamLordVoldermort: nah, its alright I am a big boy u know :P I'll take care of it myself._

_Vert: just tell me if u ever need help_

_IamLordVoldermort: of course. Anywho I gots go, time to plan my revenge._

_Vert: okies, good luck._

"_IamLordVoldermort has logged off!"_

Harry leaned back against his chair as the last message slowly disappeared into the background.

"Aish! I hope he is alright." Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You hope who will be alright?" A new voice popped in, causing Harry to jerk forward and fall off of his chair.

"Don't do that! Seriously you scared the hell out of me." Harry gasped out, his hand clutching his chest. His hand grabbing to the desk to haul himself up.

"Sorry Harry. I didn't mean to." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Nah, am sorry. I shouldn't have. Its just you know."

"I know Harry, that's why I am apologising. I thought you were over that." Hermione scooted closer to Harry before wrapping him in a protective hug."You know we'll not let anything happen to you right?" She whispered rubbing smooth circled in his back in an attempt to calm down the saken teenager.

"I know that 'mione." Harry murmured before pushing himself away from his another self declared mother and sister."So, why are you here anyways?" Harry questioned before setlling back down on the plush chair.

A slow smile appeared in Hermione's face and her eyes twinkled in mirth."Well, I heard from my super secret source that you went on a date." Harry paled, well he more got annoyed."And it was with the world renowned Tom Marvolo Riddle, who by the way is on the verge of releasing his new film that is shoo in for the Oscar."

"Does this super scret source happen to be someone named Ginerva nosey Weasly?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow. A small "hey" appeared from outside the locked door."Get in here you nosey brat." Harry said aloud, rolling his eyes.

The door quickly opened and in came a fuming Ginny."Harry, how could you say I am nosey. I am far from nosey. I did it all for you, to make sure that, that brain of yours is functioning properly. And whom better to ask than our own doctor in trainee. Which by the way is awesome 'mione." Ginny said aloud in one deep breathe.

Hermione just blushed at the compliment thrown at her and Harry just stared at the grinning Ginny. "You guys?...Are you….?" Harry stuttered, pointing at the two girls.

Hermione and Ginny just stared, not understanding what their _"brother"_ was saying. It took a couple of seconds for them to realise what he was stating and their face turned…..shocked? "NO!" they both screamed out.

"Sorry, Gin but you just aren't my type." Hermione apologised, looking at Ginny who just shook her head.

"It's no pron Herm, you aren't my type either." Ginny poked her tongue out. Hermione just snickered and Harry, just stared; again.

"So, Har bear?" Hermione started.

"We were wondering.." Gin continued.

"If we could, come visit you at work." They both completed. Their hopeful face just a few centimetres away from Harry's own.

He just nodded. Even with knowing this was not a good idea.

* * *

"WAOW!" Hermione and Ginny both breathed out, before scurring forward to chat up the actors currently present.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Harry mumurred, grabbing a fist full of hair and pulling; one migraine already blooming.

"Omgosh, its Draco Malfoy." Ginny screamed, pointing at the now stunned actor in the corner of the room talking to-"Le gasp! He is talking with Blaise Zabini." Ginny continued, before pulling Hermione with her and walking towards the duo.

"Ginnnnn, 'mione." Harry whined before dragging his body towards the two already talking enthusiastically with the two flustered actors. Well one acting-like-flustered-actor actor, and Draco- he just looked annoyed and was very much trying to contain himself from kicking their two fans out.

"Ah, am so sorry Mr Malfoy and Zabini. I promise to drag them away from you." Harry apologised before clutching both Hermione's and Ginny's collar and dragging them towards the elevator.

"You promised to behave." Harry hissed loud enough for only the two girls to hear.

"No, we did not!" Ginny grumbled, her arms folding up in a cross and a pout formed perfectly in her face."An could you losen up in your hold Har bear? My neck is cramping up." She muttered, looking back to see Harry's fingers clutching her collar.

"No. I am not letting you two go until we reached my office." Harry replied, getting on the elevator.

"You have an office!" Hermione asked,"I thought you were only here for the experience. And most interns only get coffees and such….?"

"Apparently, I just have to run Mr Malfoy Sr.'s errands. And other than that, I can lounge around in my temporary office." Harry replied, a big smile present in his face.

"Damn, you're lucky." Hermione muttered.

"I kno-Wait where is Ginny?" Harry inquired. His eyes frantically searching around the square space for the vanished person.

"I don't know. I thought she was here…." Hermione replied, equally confused.

The elevator, "_dinged_" signalling its arrival. And an annoyed looking man, dressed in perfectly ironed suit appeared.

"Ah, Mr Potter?" He inquired, pushing his black glasses back with his pale fingers.

"Yes, that's me." Harry replied. His eyes still searching around for his vanished friend.

"Well, then it's a pleasure to mee you."He stated, his hands reaching forward for a handshake, which Harry hastily replied."I am Severus Snape. Mr Riddle's manager and I am here to tell you what to do and what not to do when you are with him."

Now Harry just looked confused,"Um, why would I need to learn that?" Harry questioned.

"Don't tell me he didn't tell you." Severus looked even more annoyed."Damn that Lucius."He muttered under his breathe, looking back towards the door that lead to said person's office.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered,"Why don't you see what you have to talk with him about and I'll go check where Ginny has run off to?"

"You sure you can do that?" Hermione just smiled."Thank you so much 'mione, I owe you one."

"Nah, it's alright Har bear." Hermione hugged him before returning back to the elevator.

Harry now faced the annoyed looking man. "Who didn't tell me what?" He looked even more confused.

"That you are working for Mr Riddle now."

"Oh, my boss got ch…." Harry stopped mid sentence. Realisation finally approaching. He just stared at the smug man before a loud "WHAT!"

* * *

"_I take it he didn't take it well?"_ a voice said from the other side of the phone, a smile could easily be heard.

"Of course he did not take it well." Lucius replied, his right hand massaging his temple, a huge migraine already approaching.

"_Ah, he is so easy to read."_ The voice laughed.

"Mr. Tom bastard Riddle. This is Harry speaking. Why in the world do I have to work with you?" Harry screamed from the other side of the table. His hands furiously scratching at the fine piece of art the table was.

"Harry, could you please kindly refrain from ruining my table." Lucius requested, holding the receiver of the phone in front fo Harry."Here, you go. You can shout at him all you like now." The receiver was taken from Luciu's hand by a grinning Harry.

"Thank you, sir." Harry smiled. "Tom bastard Riddle. Who do you think you are?" Harry screamed into the receiver.

"_My dear Hariboo, I just wanted to help you repay me back." _Tom replied, a huge smile still present in his face.

Haribo? Harry mentally questioned himself. His anger seconds away from bursting out. "I owe you what? That cake was a payment for taking me to that disastorous date."

"_Harry sweetie, you can't expect me to pay attention to you and only you. I have to show everyone my charms."_

"She-as you said was your ex-girlfriend. Who dumped you in front of your parents because you were too…." Harry's hand failed around, in search for the right word. "What was it you said? Oh yeah because you were a jerk and a royal bastard. And you know what's worst? I actually believed you. You really are a royal bastard. The king of all jerks. T-"

"_Keep that up and you will not only loose your job but also something unfortunate might happen to your two self appointed sisters." _Tom hissed. His venom laced voice cutting off Harry's rant.

"You wouldn't dare." Harry threatened.

"_Oh, we both know __**Har Bear **__that I most definitely would." _Tom stated, his voice still laced with venom; mocking Harry.

"You are the worst thing in this world." Harry breathed out.

"_I know that Har boo. I'll see you in few minutes then. I am on my way my little one. Make sure you are still there, oh and bring over your two sisters as well. I would most be honoured to meet two of __**my **__greatest fans as they always stated in the letters."_

The phone clicked shut and Harry just stood their. His breathing shallow. His whole body shaking in an attempt to control his anger. Lucius just sighed and shook his head. When will I ever have peace? He questioned himself as he watched the retreating figure of Harry's slumped figure. The receiver was now lying dead on the middle of the carpet.

* * *

"What happened Harry?" Hermione questioned, her right hand still clutching the grumpy Ginny.

"Hell has appeared on earth." Harry muttered before motioning the two concerned looking "mothers" to follow him.

"Where are we going Har bear?" Gin asked, her voice laced with concern. "Did you get in trouble because of what I did?"

"No it's not t- wait what did you mean by what you did?" Harry asked, his hand frozen in mid air above the gold handle of the door.

"Ah..it's nothing." Ginny quickly asked, her head and hand shaking furiously.

"Come in, first. Let's talk inside." Harry walked in through the door, leaving it open for the two ladies to follow.

Once inside and with the door shut, Harry fell on one of the couches in the room. "Now then, what is it that you did? And no backing out, if you do I won't let you meet Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Wait did we hear it right?" Both of the girls questioned at the same time. Their interest level reaching the maximum.

"Yes, I did. Now I have to work for him. Now could you kindly inform me as to what Ginny was doing?" Harry asked, his hand reaching up to the back of his neck.

"Oh that. . Is that really true? You are really working for him? Is that really really true?" Ginny asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"You did wh-"

"Harry what Gin did is not important compared to what you just said." Hermione cut off Harry.

"Herm what do you mean not important? Gin now h-"

"Ignore that, now tell us is that true? And why all of a sudden? I thought you hated him." Harry was cut off yet again, this time by Ginny.

"Yeah, apparently his hideousness, wished that this is the only way for me to repay for what I did to his state of the art suit. And most likely its one of his jerkness's idea of torture for me. I hope he rots and gets tortured in the deepest of the hell an-"

"Well isn't that kind of you." A smooth voice cut off Harry's mid rant.

"Omgosh, you-you-you-" Hermione stuttered.

"Yesh, I am his hideous jerkness Tom Bloody Bastard Marvolo Riddle, but you can call me Tom." He finished off Hermione's sentence, his leather gloved hands reaching forward for a handshake.

"Ignore her _Tom_. Do you remember me? Its Gin. Yo-"

"Ah, yes I remember "Love Gin, your greatest and loyal and number one fan of all." Tom smiled, taking Ginny's outstretched hand and kissing it. Ginny just stuttered and blushed.

"Oh, give it a rest Gin. He is not all gentelmanly." Harry's annoyed voice appeared from beind them. And there was the very annoyed looking emerald beauty lounging in the black couch.

"Ah, I am so sorry I ignored you my beloved. But you know first impressions are very important." Tom smirked before walking towards the lounging annoyed looking beauty.

"What do you want?" Harry hissed.

"Nothing important." Tom smiled, his crimson eyes cold and hard as ice. "Just my welcome." He stated and before Harry could ask what, he was hauled at his feet. His face inches away from the pale man.

"Welcome? What do y-" Harry was cut off when a pair of lips smashed onto his. Begging, no demanding for an entrance. The slick tongue tracing an outline of his bottom lip. Sharp teeth scraping on his upper lip. Harry tried his best to stop himself from gagging. But that was a fail when he felt Tom starting to suck on his lips.

"What the fuck!" Harry screamed before pushing the smirking man away from him.

"Whatever do you mean my Hariboo?" Tom questioned. Amusement dancing on his crimson eyes. "Don't tell me you are shy just because your friends are here."

"Get away from me you perverted old man." Harry spat.

"Old? I am only 21. And you are 18 right?" Tom said, his gloved fingers reaching up to stroke his chin.

"Stay away from me you pervert." Harry stated, glaring at the still smiling old man.

"Harry, don't be rude to your boss." Hermione snapped, "I thought you were better than that." Harry just pouted before sitting back down on the couch, arms crossed.

"Why thank-"

"Don't think you're off that easily Mr Tom Marvolo Riddle. Just because I am your fan doesn't necessarily mean I tolerate rude behaviour towards my friends. To have my respect you must first earn it." Hermione stated, glaring at the amused idol. "But, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner in our house tonight. Harry's is a wonderful cook" She smiled.

"Thank you so much for the invite. I would love to come." Tom smiled and looked at the gaping Harry, "I like her." He winked before stalking for the door. "And Harry, I expect that you have all of my interviews planned." With that Tom vanished behind the door.

The room was left in a silent that is if you ignore the evil daggers thrown from the emerald eyed sitting in the couch.

"Har bear?" Gin started. "Hey Har bear, you alright?" Ginny asked uncertainly. Hermione just looked smug.

"Hermione." Harry began, causing the smug Hermione to "eep" mentally. "What. Did you just do?" Harry whispered. His warm emerald eyes, now ice cold boring straight into Hermione.

"I invited him over for dinner." Hermione replied, gaining back her strength. No way am I losing to you Harry, Hermione mentally stated filled to the bring with determination.

"Whyyyyyy?" Harry whined, forcing out a pout. "You know I hate the living soul of that jerk."

"Harry, before you went on a date with him, he was all you saw. And now that he is with you, you just ignore him." Hermione stated, crossing her arms, raising her eyebrows up in question. Ginny just looked back and forth at the interaction between two of her closest friends.

"But you don't know him like I do." Harry laid down on the couch. The smell of leather sickening.

"Well, we'll know that tonight now won't we?" Hermione smiled before a melodic voice sang out from her jacket's pocket. Grabbing her phone out she noted the caller as her co-worker and Ginny's big brother "Ron."

"Ah, sorry guys I have to talk with him." Hermione apologised, before leaving the room.

"Ron?" Harry asked Ginny, who merely nodded.

"Think so."

* * *

Outside the door Hermione picked up the phone.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione greeted her caller.

"_Hey Herm. Could I ask a question?"_ The called "Ron" asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, sure. What is it? Did something happen in work? Should I come back? Do you need my help?" Hermione asked. The series of questions sprouting out one by one.

"_No, everythings alright, don't worry. It's actually a personaly question that I wanted to ask."_

"Oh..sure."

"_Well, you see I was wondering i-"_

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A cold voice snapped shut Hermione's reply. Turning around she found a pale man, with black sleek hair, dressed in black. The very same man she had met before with Harry in the elevator. What was his name? Sve-Sev-So-Seve-Seve-Severus Snape.

"Oh, sorry Mr Snape. I was just answering my phone. I was with Harry."

"Whatever you sho-"

"Give her a rest Snape." A new voice cut off Snape's lecture. "Sorry about that Hermy sweetie." The new voice belonged to Tom, who was currently dressed in….only leather pants and drenched from top to bottom. A black sqaure glasses resting delicately on his nose. His hair held back by two simple clips.

"Tom, you may accept these unma-"

"Ignore him Hermy sweetheart, just ignore him." Tom winked at her before dragging the furious Snape away. "Oh before I go, inform Harry that he can go home now. He needs time to prepare food doesn't he? I am after all very hard to please." With that said the two figures disappeared down the hall.

Hermione just stood still. Still…shocked? Not really. Just surprised, somewha-

"_Hermione?"_

"_Mione?"_

"_Hey, you okay? Who was th-"_

"Oh sorry Ron, I was interrupted by Tom and his..manager"

"_Tom? Tom Marvolo Riddle?" _Ron asked, shocked.

"The very same." Hermione laughed out.

"_What are you doing with him?"_ The voice asked, silent anger present. _"And why was he calling you swee-you know what I mean."_

"He was just joking around. So, what was it that you wanted to ask?"

"_Oh, It's-well I was wondering-if yo-you know-"_

"Hey Herm, you okay?" Harry asked. His and Ginny's head popping out from the door.

"Yeah, just talking with Ron. Oh, Tom told me you can go home now. He is giving you extra time for you to prepare." Hermione smiled, Harry scowled and Ginny grinned,

"Hey Ron, I have to go. Gotta help Ron. Can you tell me later?" Hermione asked to the person on other side of the phone.

"_Um…yeah sure. See you then."_

"Hey, wait. Come over to Harry's for dinner tonight. Tom's coming over as well."

"_O-okay. See you then."_

"See ya!" Hermione clicked the phone shut and stuffed it within her pockets. "Well then shall we go home?" Hermione asked the two teenagers, one scowling and other grinning.

"Yeah lets go!"

xxx

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: I finally finished it and no internet helped me even more. I hate our new internet -.- At least it gave me a chance to finish writing it up. I currently have like a few more plots for Voldermort/Harry story….:wacks head against wall: Hopefully those will be oneshot. Btw what pairing should Herm and Gin be in?**_

_**And I didn't know how to reply to you guys, so here it is:**_

_**Anny:**__** Thank you so very much. I was totally giddy when I found out that you had reviewed :) My first reviewer ever. Thank you so much :gives cookie:**_

_**Emeralds: **__**Nopes, they haven't met. And that is a crucial point to the story. Just don't think the obvious from this story or you might get a nasty shock :P **_

_**Please do send in your thoughts, even if its like one word. Reading reviews makes me happy peppy person…somehow. Btw do you think I need a Beta? And sorry if it was short T^T**_

_**yB**_


	3. Wrong Choices, yet again

Wrong Choices, yet again.

**A/N: **I have the strangest urge to write a creature Harry or Voldie fic to practice writing smut. Anywhos, thank you so much for the reviews :giddy: Thank youu. So, here's the next chapter.

"Normal talking or normal story line"

"_Game chat or in game story line"_

* * *

"How could you guys." Harry hissed, furiously slicing and dicing the arrays of foods that decorated the island.

The said people were sitting with a chesire grin implanted on their face. Their legs swinging back and forth from the stool. They just kept on grinning and drooling at the delicious smell eminating from the various pots and pans whistling under the blistering heat from the stove's fire.

"Har bear, we did you a favor." Ginny groaned, tilting her head back, facing the milky white ceiling. Her hands clutching on the front of the island in support while her foot twisted into the stool's leg to gain more support.

"Yes, even though you say you despise his utter…utter….what's the word?" Hermione mumbled, her hands flailing up and down in an attempt to scour the right word.

"Existence? Life? His face? His attitude? He himself?" Harry filled in, each word enhanced with the sound of the knife hitting the hard board.

"Har bear, you're going to get yourself covered in vegetable's juice if you keep doing that." Ginny giggled. "Or, maybe that is your idea. Get yourself ready for the dinner and the _private_ dinner after that." Ginny raised her eyebrows, her smile seductive.

Harry just glared and grabbed a handful of bright red cherries and flung it towards the grinning duo. Much to Harry's luck the two laughing hyenas' ducked and dodged every cherries that were fired towards them.

"Don't waste food young man, think of those underprivileged children all around the world who have to work all day, every day just for one spoon of meal." Hermione had entered her strict mother mode.

"Mhm." Ginny nodded, more than happy to help scold the scowling Harry.

"Thanks, Gin. Means a lot. Just for that you aren't having anything." Harry stated, the knife raised in front of him pointing threateningly at the red haired who was just not scared at all.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded before grabbing a ladle and lightly hitting Harry's head who moaned in protest.

"Serves you right." Ginny teased, poking her tongue out. She opened her mouth in order to say something but was cut off with the sound of the bell.

_Ding Dong Ding_

"Oh, who could that be?" Harry questioned, before casting his gaze to the grinning cat clock that mounted his wall. _6:01 _it read. "Much too early for Tom to come." Harry scrunched up his nose and urged Ginny to go open the door who was more than happy to carry out the job.

"Do you think it is Tom? But it really is too early for him to come." Hermione mumbled before gulping one of the cherries down followed quickly by the ice cold vanilla flavoured ice-cream.

"Who knows?" Harry mumbled before turning away from Hermione to face his numerous steaming pots and pans.

* * *

Ginny stood in the brightly lit hallway, fixing her hair and straightening pur her dress. With a small "huff" and a practiced smile she opened the door. An immediate frown replaced that practiced smile.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Ginny inquired, raising her neatly preened eyebrows.

"Herm invited me over." Ron stated, puffs of cold breath blew out with every words. "Can I come in? It's cold out here, you know." He muttered shrugging off snows that had built a nest around his polished shoes.

Ginny just moved out of the way to let in her brother. Her head poking out of the door, looking left and right in search of the most anticipated guest of the evening. So far, no sign.

"Come on Gin." Ron muttered, already having rid himself of his wet coat and walking up the two stairs into the lounge.

Ginny followed soon after. Occasionally throwing back hopeful look towards the front door. "Hope he comes soon." She whispered before giving out a sigh, her shoulders slumping forward.

"Hope who comes soon?" Ron questioned looking oddly at his little sister.

"Tom." Ginny smiled before leaving for the kitchen. "Come on bro, 'mione is in kitchen with Harry."

"O-kay." Ron gave her a weird look before entering the kitchen. "Hiya Harry." He greeted at once having come face to face with his best friend.

"Oh hey Ron." Harry replied, his head twisting back to give his best friend a warm smile of welcome. "Just sit around, Herm can you give him something to drink. Its in that cupboard over there." Harry said, pointing at the long lone cupboard standing beside the fridge.

"Okay Harry." Hermione agreed moving towards the said cupboard.

"So, how you been?" Harry questions, his back now turned at the trio that were loitered in his kitchen that was once sparkling clean, now possessed dirty pans and stains.

"Not much. Just having to listen to the boss' shouts and screams everyday." Ron sighed. "Oh thanks Herm." He smiled in gratitude all the while taking the drink handed to him.

"Oh?" Was all Harry said before disappearing his conscious into the heavenly aroma that emitted from the baked cake.

"So, Ron what was it you wanted to say?" Hermione asked, munching on yet another cherry secretly stolen away from the bowl that Harry had hid after finding out about the thief.

"Oh, that…it's never mind." Ron smiled, before taking one more gulp from his drink. "What's this anyway? Lemonade?"

Hermione just nodded before turning back to Ginny and started to chat away with her about the impatiently awaited guest.

* * *

_8:59_

The clock read and Harry was fully ready and waiting for his had mixed various international dishes into tonight's dinner. Fully determined to make the ever so renowned actor of all make his jaw drop and fly into heaven and hopefully kiss every path Harry will walk. Begging and whimpering for him to cook for him again.

Harry looked at his perfectly cooked crispy prawn toasts decorated with three slice of chopped cucumber with a small thoroughly washed white rose on top of it. A juicy plate of bulgogi ready for the main course and fully ready to make its taster die and fly into heaven. And finally five cups of lime and blueberry crumble sat in its perfect perfection in five little different coloured cups.

Now all he had to do was wait for his guests and watch his friends glare at him for not feeding them anything so far.

"Come on Harrryyyy one bite. Pleeease." Ginny begged, clutching onto Harry's shirt in desperate attempt to coax him in. But of course Harry was having none and he just ignored her staring into space.

"Where is he?" Ron muttered, desperately trying to hide the embarrassing sounds his stomach was making, demanding to be fed. "Are you sure that he knows that he is invited?"

"Of course he does Ron. He even made Harry go home quicker just to make sure that everything was perfectly ready." Hermione replied, the only one sane enough not to show her crankiness due to hunger.

"Then where is h-" Ron was cut off with the sound of the front door bell.

"That must be him." Ginny sat up straight, before dashing off to the door. She quickly opened the door open and lo and behold it-

"Severus Snape?" Ginny asked, her face turning into a frown.

"Yes, I am here on behalf of Tom to apologise for his noticeable absence." Snape said, before looking behind her to see the owner of the house standing.

"He is not coming?" Harry questioned, leaning back on the wall.

"Yes, he has been held off due to some private business. But he does wish to taste your food and would like his portion delivered. And, he sends this gift to express his apology." Snape quickly strode past the sulking Ginny and stood in front of the green eyed teen. His hands stretched out holding the gift.

"Thank you I guess." Harry said, accepting the gift. "Please come in, have something to drink or eat. I'll get Tommy boy's food ready." With that said he walked off towards the kitched leaving Ginny to escort the guest into the lounge.

"Is it Tom, Harry?" Hermione questioned him as he entered the kitchen.

"No, its Snape. Tom is busy somewhere else but he wants the food. " Harry said, throwing the gift carelessly onto the island, before busying himself to pack up the cooked food."

"Oh? Does that mean we can't eat?" Ron questioned, having to leave with an empty stomach terrorising his very being.

"Of course not, there's enough here for everyone. Help yourself." Harry gestured towards the bowls of food. "I'll just give this to Snape. Help yourself guys." Harry strode out of the kitchen, the box of food clutched in between his fingers.

"Gin, you can go eat now. The other two have already started. Snape you can j-"

"No, I will be fine thank you." Snape stood up, taking on final gulp of wine and placing it on the table. "Is that his?" He questioned, nodding his head towards the packet in Harry's hand.

"Yup." Harry replied, stretching his hand forward to pass the package onto his enemy's manager-ex manager? He didn't know.

"Well then I shall be leaving." Snape swiftly walked towards the door with Harry on tow. "Thank you for the drink and one more thing," He stated turning his head back from the door. "Tom wants you to wear the gift when you meet him tomorrow, he said it will match with something black. Well, good night then." With that said Snape disappeared down the street and into the awaiting car.

* * *

Next day found Harry stood in front of Tom's dressing room. Half his face covered with the dark sapphire blue chanel scarf he had got as as gift from his self proclaimed rival. Sighing Harry's knuckle found the wooden door. Two quick knock later a drowsy "Come in" approved Harry for an entrance. Inside he found Tom laid down on the red leather couch pushed back to the wall. His left leg bent upwards while the other hung off. His left arm covering his eyes as the other laid loose on top of his chest.

He must've been back from modeling, Harry thought taking in the dress he was wearing. A black silk shirt, half unbuttoned showing his muscled chest. A white cashmere scarf wrapped loose around his neck. The black tight jeans that hugged his legs perfectly disappearing with the knee high leather boots. What brand was it? Wait why am I even wondering?

"Like what you see?" A soft playful smirk found its way into Tom's mouth.

"Shut it." Harry glared, trying his best to hide his face within the scarf.

Sitting up Tom's piercing gaze found its way to Harry's form. Who was looking delicious draped in the blue. "I thought I said blue." Tom lifted his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"And when did I ever give you permission to order me around and even if you did I'd never follow your..whatever it-What?" Harry stopped mid sentence when all of a sudden Tom's face was in front of him. And with that those luscious lips just inches from his own. Within a matter of seconds those same lips had landed on his very own. This time Harry was fully prepared and quickly pushed him off-well, tried to push him off. His hands was caught. Those very familiar lips soon began sucking on his lips, begging for entrance. Which, of course Harry had no intense of giving. He soon struggled to remove his hand from its captor.

"Come on Harry give in." Tom whispered against his lips, giving it a few licks and nips. "I know that you want to. You always have, haven't you? Ever since you were little when I rescued you from that god forsaken place." Tom's gaze looking up to Harry's frozen form. "Did you think I forgot you?" Tom questions, easily amused.

"You are not him." Harry retorted, stepping back and away from the clutch, his gaze shifting down to the floor.

"Whatever you say. You admired me…till that date of course. I never knew it would have such an impact on you." Tom mused, his fingers moving up to drag down the scarf that covered his neck. He let it fall down on the floor before turning his back to Harry to see himself in the mirror that draped the back wall.

"You do know, you threatening my friends is the only thing keeping me from t-" Harry stopped, a tangible fear showing in his emerald eyes. That malicious sneer that embraced Tom's face promising death to anything and everything that promised him trouble.

"You kn-"

_Knock Knock_

He was cut off with the continuous rapping on the door. Sighing Tom picked up the fallen scarf and once again wrapped it in his neck. "Come in." He muttered and in came Draco Malfoy, dressed in something similar to Tom.

"Riddle, we have to go. Break's ov-oh, I didn't know you had company." Draco grinned, his eyes taking in Harry's form. "And he is t-"

"He is my new assistant Draco. I thought Lucius informed you of it." Draco just raised his eyebrow. "I guess he didn't. I, of course will not blame him, looks like you were not important enough to know everything happening around." Tom smirked, at the obvious detest the young Malfoy was showing him.

"Harry this is Draco, Draco this is Mr Potter." Tom introduced them.

"Mr Potter?" Draco questioned.

"Well, you need to call him something don't you? And you are not close enough for first name basis, nor will you ever be." Tom smiled. A cold smile.

What is he up to? Harry thought, clearly showing his distaste at his boss. "Nice to meet you, Draco." Harry greeted, a small smile planted on his face. Draco just sneered at him in return. Well atleast he doesn't hide his feelings.

"Let's go Draco." Tom commanded, removing himself and Draco out of the room. "Oh, Har bear. The dinner was exquisite. Haven't had anything like that in years. I look forward to more and next time I will actually grace my delightful presence at your house." With that said Harry was left alone in the room.

After he was left alone, Harry grabbed the first thing that came into his hands and smashed i-"Oh, its Tom's phone." He muttered looking at the black Motorola prizm. He flipped the phone on and off, continuing the process multiple times before pocketing it and strode out of the room.

* * *

Tom returned to an empty room, surprisingly still intact. Well, this is weird he thought. He was sure that Harry would've wrecked havoc to it by now. He just sighed and forced his body to walk towards the couch that he forcefully ordered Lucius to put. He fell down on the couch, his face meeting the cool leather and the nauseating smell. Scrunching his face, his hands searched for his headphones. Not being able to find he, he sighed and sat up. His ipod wasn't there but was in different pieces across the room. Must've thrown it there in anger, he thought. Scrunching his face, he walked up to the dressing table, looking himself in the mirror and frowning in disgust.

"What's happened to me." He questioned to no one in particular. His fingers came up to his cheek to trace the unforgetable scar that was there before. Muttering curses he scrouged the desk, removing any items not caring where they fell or smashed in order to dig out his laptop.

* * *

Harry laid back, tired. Working for Lucius was wor-no better compared to working for the self proclaimed genius. He pulled of his gifted chanel scarf, doing his best not to shred it to piece. He was giving it to Ginny. Sighing Harry got up and trudged his way to the computer. It was difficult sitting with him still wearing the coat but he could care less. He turned on his computer and logged in.

"_Vert has logged in!"_

_IamLordVoldermort: Look who is here._

_Vert: hey old man._

_IamLordVoldermort: How was your day?_

_Vert: Worst._

_IamLordVoldermort: Oh…_

_Vert: I am working for the worst being on the world. And I put my emphasis on WORST._

_IamLordVoldermort: hahaha I get you. I have to work like that as well, but it's fun I guess. I get to torture and scare everyone :3_

_Vert: Sounds fun :(_

_IamLordVoldermort: It is_

Before Harry got the chance to reply, his phone began to ring. He looked up and away from the computer, glaring daggers at it.

_Vert: Sorry phone._

_IamLordVoldermort: got it._

Harry pushed the chair back and walked up towards the device that gave of the ear splitting sound.

"Hello." Harry greeted.

"_Hey Harry, its my 'mione." An excited voice came through the other end._

"Oh, hey Herm. Whats up?" Harry questioned, laying side ways against the wall.

"_Well, isn't it suppose to be you telling me the news?" _

"What news?" He questioned, his face showing confusion.

"_Oh, he didn't tell you did he?"_

"Who didn't tell me what?" He was now genuinely confused.

"_Have you checked your mail yet?"_

"No."

"_Then go check it and then call me back." With that said, the call ended short._

Harry just stood there, gaping at the receivor. Shaking his head and straightening his glasses he put the phone down and walked back to the computer. The message _"Hey Vert, I have to go, Cya 2mows."_Was left for him and a notice showing that his friend has logged off showed up in his screen. Harry just grumbled and clicked the internet icon. Quickly typing in "hotmail" he logged in, two unread mail was awaiting to be opened. Double clicking on the icon he patiently awaited for the mail to appear.

**From: **

**To: **

**Subject: Change in scenery**

**Mr Potter, as an assisstant for Mr Tom Marvolo Riddle you are being taken to Singapoor with him for his next filming next week. All of the accomodation will be provided. I am sorry that I could not inform this to you earlier as I was only informed about this couple of minutes after you left. I hope that you will find the sudden change suitable.**

**LM**

**CEO of Order Enterprise.**

_**Message received xx of November 20xx**_

Harry just sat there shocked. He knew that Tom was going to Singapoor next week and was ecstatic to breathe air without the self proclaimed god's presence terrorising its purity. But now, that was old new. He closed the mail and clicked open another one.

**From: **

**To: **

**Subjest: Hullo, my slave**

**Hey Har bear, I think you got the message from Lucius but I had to confirm it myself. You are coming with me to Singapoor next week and of course I have invited your two friends over as well. If I had not "accidently" lost my phone I would not havet to drag you over so I can call using your phone but since I seem to have "accidently" lost it I have to use yours.**

**If you do not come next week, I will come over to your house with a leash to drag you. See you next week Harry.**

**TMR**

**p.s. most of my content on the phone is locked.**

_**Message received xx of November 20xx**_

Harry was furious. Actually that was an understatement. He was furious, enraged, inflamed and ready to snap that bastard's neck. But of course he could not do that. Instead, he will make him pay. He did not care what Tom had done for him, he will make Tom pay and he will show everyone what Tom truly was.

Soft melody erupted from the pocket of his coat. He was still wearing it. Quickly shuffling it out he found it was Tom's phone alerting its owner of the new message. Flicking it open he found a message from an unkown user but he knew who it was due to the "TMR." Four simple words made his anger reach a new level. He screamed in frustration and threw the phone to the wall in front of him, smashing it into smitherins.

xLVHPx

_Tomorrow, infront of plaza 10 AM_

_**TBC**_

**a/n: **Its finished. :falls: I am so sorry that it is shorter than other chapters but I could not write anything else to it. So, what do you think? Please keep reviewing, they make me type faster. :gives muffin to all those who already reviewed. And I might write a oneshot before posting next chapter with a possibility of smut and creature Harry. Who knows.

A reply to the anonymous review I got:

Firstly, thank you for the compliment ^^. And I did say everyone would be OOC and on top of that there is a reason as to the way they act as "_socially awkward, nerdy 13-year-old-girls_" And the reason as they are in "_some silly chat site_" is beccause it is relevant to the plot development. I did not put the chat there or their silly behaviour just because I got lazy and decided to fill a spot. Everything I have inserted in the story is there for a reason, like it is in every story. Hope that fills you in.

yB


End file.
